No Longer A Secret
by Wolfpoet
Summary: Finn and Fionna finnaly learn about the land of Aaa and Ooo. How will he react? How will Fionna react? Crappy summery I know. I have yet to decide pairings. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are we almost there?" Jake whined. Finn slapped Jake on the jowls which cause him to snort and laugh. Princess bubblegum giggled at the two boys. "Yes Jake we are almost to the grand royal meeting." She answered his question. The three were riding along in Princess bubblegum's candy chariot being pulled by her gummy horse. PB had asked Finn and Jake to come to the grand royal meeting which is something she _never _did, so Finn knew something was up.

"So PB," Finn asked nervously. "Why did you invite us to the meeting?" The princess sighed. "I am afraid there is something I have been keeping from you, Finn. Well, actually we've been keeping this secret from anyone who wasn't a royal." She said sadly. _We?_ Finn thought. He was beginning to think she had a secret boyfriend. He hoped not, that would crush his self-esteem. "What is it PB?" His voiced cracked when he asked. "Well," Bubblegum tried to think of a way to tell him. "You'll see when we get there."

About five minutes later the chariot pulled up to a large dome-like building. When the trio got out of the chariot they all heard a commotion coming from the building. Finn's curiosity began to imagine what this could all be about. As they walked closer Finn spotted Marceline the Vampire Queen. "Marcy Marcy!" Finn yelled and tackled the vampire teen. The two laughed and Marceline pushed Finn off of her. "What's up hero?" She asked with her usual smooth tone. "Bubblegum asked me to come." Finn told her. Marceline smirked. "Where is Bonnibell anyway?" Marceline asked eager to make fun of the candy ruler. "Now is not the time Marceline." PB said as she walked up to the pair with Jake right behind her. "Come now, let's all go inside." Princess bubblegum ushered them in.

Finn gasped at the site he saw inside of the building. All of the Ooo royals were here but that wasn't all. They all seemed to have doubles! Finn rubbed his eyes thinking he was just hallucinating. But when opened his eyes he still saw doubles. There were no longer just princess there was also _princes._ And the princes looked almost exactly like the princess, aside from different hair styles and minor differences in clothing. Each princess was speaking quietly to their Prince counterpart. "Holy Glob!" Finn and Jake said at the same time. Finn looked over at Princess Bubblegum who was trying to look innocent. "Princess bubblegum who are these people?" He asked. "These are members of Aaa royalty." She said. "Aaa is a continent across the ocean far away from us." PB explained. Finn looked over at Marceline who didn't really seem to care about anything. "Marceline did you know about this?" He asked. "Yep." She replied. "But Bubble-wad here didn't let me tell you." She smirked. Finn looked at Bubblegum. "Sorry Finn." She said sympathetically.

Finn watched Marceline float off and talk to another vampire that looked like her. But he really didn't care about anything. His two best friends had kept this huge secret from him and- His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. "Cake it touched me!" A girl cried. He looked over and saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She looked like him. But she had on a bunny hat with a lock of wavy blond hair sticking out of her hat. Her skin was pale but still beautiful and when he saw her eyes he felt like he could get lost in them. But the girl was curled up in a ball and she was dragged in by a cat that was about the same size as Jake.

Both Finn and Jake ran over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "O-ocean." She stammered out. Finn flinched at the word. "I hate the ocean too." He said and offered her his hand. She looked up at him and took his hand. "Thanks." She said softly and looked into his eyes. The two looked at each other until Jake nudged Finn. "Dude?" He said to Finn. Finn acted as if he had been snapped out of a trance.

**Finn POV **

I couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They were… so beautiful. "Dude?" Jake's voice echoed from some place far away and it snapped me back to reality. I held out my hand to the girl once more. "I'm Finn and this is Jake the dog." I introduced. Jake did a piece sign. The girl fist bumped my hand instead of shaking it. "I'm Fionna and this is Cake the cat." I looked down at the cat but her and Jake seemed to be having a stare down. "I see the two humans have met." Marceline said smugly as she floated by. "Humans?" Fionna and I said at the same time. Jake and Cake were too caught up in staring each other down to care. "Bubblegum!" "Gumball!" We shouted the different names at the same time. Within a few seconds Princess bubblegum and a_ prince_ that could have been her twin made their way over to us. "Finn I see you have met Fionna." PB said in a nervous voice. "Princess, is Fionna a human?" I asked trying to keep his cool. PB was quiet for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say. "Yes." She finally admitted. "Fionna is a human." "Why didn't you tell me?" My anger got the best of me and I raised my voice. PB flinched at the tone of my voice. I opened my mouth to say more but a hand, or rather a paw, on my shoulder made me stop. I turned around to see Jake stretched up to my height with a look of concern on his face. Turns out he had been paying attention the whole time. I shrugged his paw off my shoulder and walked away from the princess.

Jake let me be alone; I guess he thought that I needed some time to myself. I looked over and saw Fionna having a heated conversation with the candy prince. She was making big hand gestures and the prince tried to calm her down but she ignored him and walked away. I ran to catch up with her. "Hey." I said when I finally caught up with her. She jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized. "It's ok." Fionna replied. "Want to take a walk in the candy forest?" I asked her. "Sure." She said.

**Fionna POV**

I was definitely not happy with Gumball. He knew that there was another human and he didn't even tell me! "I thought that if you knew you would leave Aaa to go and look for him." He argued. "Well of course I would have looked for him but I would've come back!" I yelled angrily. He shrunk down at my raised voice. Shaking my head, I walked off.

"Hey." Came the sudden voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around. It was just the other human, Finn. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said. "It's ok." I told him. After a short moment of walking around the meeting room he turned to me and asked, "Want to walk in the candy forest?" He asked me, he sounded almost as bored as I was. "Sure." I told him. We walked out of the building and entered the forest of cotton candy trees. It was remarkable how much the land of Ooo resembled the land of Aaa. I grabbed some of the cotton candy and Finn did the same. As we walked an award silence appeared between us. "So," Finn broke the tension. "Been on any mathematical adventures?" He asked me. I looked at him with amazement. "Are you kidding me?" I asked him. "I go on mathematical adventures every day!"

We talked and compared adventures for a while but it felt like only a few minutes. Our adventures were surprisingly alike but there were differences. "No way! Beating the ice Queen is way harder than beating any ice _king_!" I laughed. Finn laughed with me. "Whatever!" He retorted. "Finn!" "Fionna!" We heard our names and turned around just in time to see both Jake and Cake launch themselves at us and tackle us with hugs. I pulled Cake away from me. "What's wrong?" I asked her, ready to spring into action if I needed to. I saw Finn do the same thing with Jake. "We were just about to ask you guys the same question!" Jake answered both Finn and I. "What are you talking about?" Finn walked over to stand beside me. "You guys have been gone for two hours! We thought something ate you!" Cake yelled. "We've been out here talking the whole time." I told her. "Well come on you two, Bubblegum is telling everyone to stay at her castle for the night because a knife storm is coming." Jake said. I watched as he grew and used his jowls to put Finn on his back. Cake did the same with me except she used her paws to put me on her back. "Nice magic dog." I said. "Nice magic cat." He replied.

We rode the magic animals all the way to Princess bubblegum's castle just in time to escape the knife storm. I couldn't believe how much the candy people of Ooo looked like the candy people from Aaa. For the next hour Finn took me through the castle, introducing me to everyone. In return I introduced him to Aaa royalty, I would have introduced him to everyone else but the Aaa royals were the only ones there. After I introduced him to the last person, Lumpy Space Prince, Princess Bubblegum announced that it was time for everyone to go to sleep. She then asked Finn and me if we would help peppermint butler and peppermint maid if we would help hand out sleeping bags to everyone. And even though we were both mad at her, we were glad to help.

After everyone got their sleeping bags PB turned out the light and everyone began to go to sleep. I snuggled inside of my sleeping bag and Cake lied on the floor beside me in a smaller sleeping bag the princess had specially made for both her and Jake. I watched as Finn sat up his sleeping bag about two feet away from me.

"Hey Fionna." He whispered. I looked over at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

We stayed up a bit longer; talking more about our adventures, debating about who was tougher then who and the types of monsters we had faced. We talked until I drifted off and could no longer hear his voice…

**Finn POV**

"And then Jake wrapped up the bug monster and I cut its head off!" I stated proudly. "What do you say to that Fionna?" When she didn't answer I repeated her name. "Fionna?" No answer. I grabbed my pack and dug through it until I found a flashlight and then shined it on the other human's face. I found Fionna sleeping peacefully, a lock of soft golden hair blocked one of her eyes and I gently pushed it away. "Goodnight Fionna." I whispered and closed my eyes. Before long I was asleep.

_I was surrounded by darkness. I felt as if I was falling but I was just floating. Out of nowhere I see princess Bubblegum walk towards me. "Princess!" I shout and run to meet her halfway. When I reached her I automatically hugged her and she hugged me back. I pulled back blushing. "Princess where are we?" I questioned her. "We're in your mind Finn." She told me. "What the heck?" I said. "Finn?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Fionna; she was so beautiful. Her hair flowed free from her hat and her eyes sparkled with joy. For a second I forgot she was a kick butt adventurer because she looked so innocent. _

"_F-F-Fionna?" I could barely speak her name. She walked slowly towards me and I found myself walking towards her to, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked back and saw PB with a puzzled face. "Finn?" She asked in a confused tone. "Where are you going?" She questioned. "I-I was just," I didn't know what else to say. Under normal circumstances I would stay with the princess but… _

"_Finn." Fionna's voice echoed in my head. It was sweet music and I couldn't resist walking to Fionna. "No!" The princess yanked me back. Her hand burned like fire. "Ahhh!" I screamed and pushed the princess away from me. But now it wasn't just Princess bubblegum now Flame Princess was there too. "Finn!" Her voice was harsh. "You shouldn't mess with me Finn. You might get burned." Blinding hot pain flashed through my arm._

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around me. All the candy people were asleep and so were all of the royals. Jake and Cake were both asleep in there sleeping bags but Fionna was missing from hers. I got up and began franticly looking for her. I finally found her looking out one of the windows that looked out over the candy kingdom. "Fionna?" I said her name softly. She turned around quickly. "Dude stop scaring me!" She said with a gasp. I laughed at her and she punched me in the arm. "Ok okay I'm sorry." I said with a smile. We both looked out the window.

The moon was beginning to sink below the sky and the sun was beginning to rise. The light made Fionna look more beautiful than ever. _Wait what?_ I thought. _I like Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess_. But I still couldn't control myself when I gently turned Fionna's head to face me. "Finn…" Her voice was so gentle. Her eyes sparkled in the mix of sun and moonlight. I gently leaned towards her and she leaned towards me. Our lips met in the middle, hers were soft and sweet like cinnamon. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt her arms loop around my neck. This felt so right, so amazing like nothing could go wrong. Nothing could ruin this. There was the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat. We pulled away from our embrace but we only pulled away a few inches. As I looked to see who had ruined the moment I immediately pulled away from Fionna. "Oh glob." Fionna said. Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum stood in front of us and they both and they both had their hands on their hips.

"Fionna, can I talk to you for a second?" The prince asked her. He didn't wait for an answer and pulled her aside. Princess bubblegum glared at me. "Well Finn, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked me. "I-I-I um, I." I had no idea what to say. "I was just um," PB didn't wait for me to make up an excuse; she just walked away in a huff. Marceline floated over. "Woof. What's up with her?" She asked. I didn't have to hide anything from Marceline since me and her were just buds. "She caught Fionna and me kissing and now she's peeved off." I sighed. Marceline laughed at me. "Real helpful Marcy." I tried to be mad at her but her laughter was contagious and I found myself laughing with her. "Marcy you always know the right thing to say." I said wiping tears from my eyes. "Dude." She said when she could talk without laughing. "I haven't even said anything yet." "Oh." We both looked at each other then burst into laughter again.

**Fionna POV**

PG yanked me away from Finn and princess bubblegum. Once we were alone in a corner of the candy castle PG looked at me with the death stare. "What!" I yelled uncomfortably. "What were you thinking? Kissing him!" The candy prince yelled back at me. I crossed my arms. "It's my life I can do what I want." I stated matter of fact-like. "Fionna, why would you kiss him?" The Prince asked. He sounded desperate and a little… heartbroken..? "I-I don't know." I stammered out. "He's just, so…" I couldn't find the words that described how I felt about Finn. Gumball took my hand and kissed it which made me blush. "Fionna I strongly advise that you no longer see Finn the human." He said softly. I yanked my hand out of his grasp. "Gumball you aren't my boss so lay off." I told him then walked off. Retracing my steps until I found my way back into the throne room where candy people still slept. I made my way over to my sleeping bag only to discover it gone and replaced with an angry looking Cake. "Damn it." I cursed myself under my breath. "I heard that!" Cake said in a stern tone. "She stretched out her arm to wrap it around me 50 times and drag me across the room to where our sleeping bags now laid.

"Why did you move our sleeping bags?" I asked dumbly. "Why do you think?" Cake answered. "I am keeping you away from Finn! I mean, Fionna you barely know him!" She yelled. Even though she was yelling I heard the concern in her voice and it made me feel bad. "I'm sorry." I said on the verge of tears; I hated it when Cake yelled at me like this. Cake sighed and hugged me. "Baby I'm just trying to protect you." She said softly. "I know." I assured her.

At that moment Marshall Lee the vampire King floated over. "Aw group hug!" He teased and threw his arms around us. He floated in the air bringing us with him. "Marshall let me down!" Cakes yell was muffled by Marshall's arm. Marshall and I laughed at Cake. The vampire released us both. I punched him in the arm. "Ow! Is that what I get for making you laugh?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever dude." I tried to sound like I didn't care. "Aw Fionna, that hurts. It hurts me right here." He stated sarcastically and pointed to where his heart used to be. "Marshall you don't even have a heart!" I accused him. Marshall nodded. "Touché." He said nodding. Marshall turned to Cake. "Hey fur ball I'm going to need to borrow Fionna." He stated blankly. "Oh no!" Cake began to argue but it was too late. Marshall had already swooped down, picked me up bridal style, and flew me over to one of the balconies.

**15 minutes Later…**

"Oh shut up Marshall!" I yelled and then laughed. Marshall smirked at me. "Ok so you honestly don't think Gumbutt's gay? Not even a little?" He asked me chuckling. "No!" I answered with the straightest face I could manage. Within a few seconds I burst into laughter. "Ok, maybe a little!" I admitted. We both laughed again. As the sun rose further up in the sky Marshall put on his big hat. "Stupid sun." He mumbled.

A sudden noise behind us made us both turn around. Finn stepped into the open air. "Oh hey Finn." I said softly. "Hey." He said back. "Finnegan!" Marshall shouted using Marceline's nickname for him. Marshall swooped over and picked Finn up by his arms. "Marshall, what are you doing?" I asked loudly. "Just teaching Finn a little lesson." He said wickedly. Marshall flew Finn over the balcony wall and floated with him in the air. "Marshall!" I yelled. And ran over to the edge of the balcony. Finn began squirming. "Let me go!" He yelled. "Ok, if you say so." Marshall replied an evil grin and let go of Finn. "Finn!" I shouted and watched in horror as he fell through the air. I looked up and saw Marshall floating there, laughing his ass of.

"Marshall! Get him!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes. "I don't need to. Watch," He pointed to where Finn was falling. "Three, two, one." He counted down. Out of nowhere a black blur flew out of the castle and caught Finn then flew him back up to the balcony. Upon closer inspection I discovered the black blur had been Marceline, rushing to save her friend. She sat him down on the balcony and I rushed over to him. "Finn! Are you ok?" I asked franticly. He was breathing heavily but he nodded. I looked over at Marshall who was still laughing. I was about to go over there and give him a piece of my mind but Marceline beat me to him. "What the hell?" She yelled. Marshall smirked at her. "What can't I have some fun with my new buddy?" He asked innocently. Marceline hissed and reached for his hat but he quickly moved out of the way. I watched as Marceline chased Marshall away then turned back to Finn. He had come out of shock and was now standing up with his sword in his hand.

"AHHH I'M GONNA KILL THAT VAMPIRE!" He yelled loudly. I gently pushed his arm down. "Shhhh." I said softly. "He was just playing a prank." I was trying to calm him down even though I was unbelievably pissed at Marshall. "I'm still gonna kill him." He said confidently. I laughed. "Come on lets go inside." I said and put an arm around.

**(Hey bros it took me a while to come up with this so I hope you like it! I still haven't decided what the pairings are exactly so leave me some comments to tell what you think they should be! BYE)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 week later

**Finn POV**

Fionna jumped up and hit the grass monster in its gut causing it to cough up leaves. It had been a week since the royal meeting and all the Aaa royals had gone home. But Fionna and Marshall wanted to stay for a bit longer so that they could explore Ooo a bit more. Prince Gumball had wanted to stay too but he was needed back in his kingdom. So for the week Fionna and Cake had stayed with me and Jake at our tree house. We had tons of room so it wasn't a problem. There was a small debate on where Marshall Lee would stay but in the end it was decided that it would be best if he stayed at Marceline's cave so that he was well protected from the sun. Marceline had argued, saying that she didn't like roommates but she eventually gave in.

Now Fionna, Cake, Jake and I were fighting a grass monster that was terrorizing some cotton people. I took out my sword and aimed at the monster's chest. "Jake! Wrap his feet!" I yelled already charging at it. Jake quickly stretched his torso around the grass monster's fee causing him to fall over. I charged at the monster and cut off its head. Victoriously, I climbed on top of the lifeless carcass and went into my victory pose. "Woo! Ha! Beat that Fionna!" I yelled at her. She jumped up and pushed me off. "You couldn't have killed him if it wasn't for me and Cake!" She claimed smugly. "Whatever." I mumbled and grabbed the monster's head as a souvenir and held it proudly. "Come on lets go home, I want to put this in with all my other mementos!" Fionna nodded and we all started towards the tree house, talking about the monster we had just faced.

When we arrived at the tree house I was about to open the door when I heard a noise. "Guys," I said quietly. "I think there's someone in our house." They all nodded. Jake and Cake turned their hands into swords and both me and Fionna took out our swords. I quietly counted. "Three, two, one, go!" Using my foot, I forced the door open and went into a battle stance but then relaxed. I found Marceline and Marshall Lee playing BMO. "Hey wienies." They said at the same time without looking away from their game. Fionna and I groaned. "Marshall Lee." "Marceline." We said at the same time. "What?" The vampires replied. "Why are you in our house?" I asked. "We were bored and technically it's our house." Marshall answered, still not looking up from the screen. Marceline suddenly threw down her controller. "Damn it!" She yelled out in frustration. Marshall laughed in victory. "I win!" He yelled. I heard Marceline mumble something about him cheating and then floated upstairs for an unknown reason.

I wasn't too excited about Marshall being in my house. After the incident with him throwing me over the edge of the castle balcony I still wasn't great friends with him. In fact, I still sort of hated him. Of course, Marshall thrived in the fact that I hated him and took every chance he could get to make me miserable. Man, I hated that vampire. I don't know if Fionna realizes that I don't like him, but I'm not going to tell her.

Marshall Lee suddenly tossed me a mischievous smile. "Hey Blue." He said using his nickname for Fionna. Fionna looked away from Cake, who she had been talking to and looked at Marshall. "Yeah?" She asked. "I bet I'll beat you at a game of bug warriors." He said smugly. "You're on!" She replied. Fionna ran over and sat beside Marshall but he pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap. Fionna seemed unfazed by this and picked up the controller that Marceline had dropped. They were soon playing a game of bug warriors, but I saw Marshall Lee look over and wink at me. He knew that I really liked Fionna, he had done all of it just to make me angry. And it had worked. I was about to go over there and tell Marshall off but Jake put giant paws around me and pulled me outside.

"What?!" I asked, angry that he had stopped me from killing the vampire. "What's up with you and Marshall dude?" Jake asked with confusion. I didn't know how to explain the fact that I **might** be a little jealous of Marshall. I guess my silence must have answered for me because Jake got a sly grin on his face. "What?" I asked, still in an angry tone. "You're totally jealous dude!" Jake accused me. "Am not!" I said defensively. He was about to yell something else at me but he was interrupted by a loud scream. Jake and I both looked at each other for one second before Marceline quickly floated out of the door. "Finn that was bonnie!" Marceline yelled. She had on a sunhat so the sun wouldn't get her. Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee come through the door next. Marshall had a hoodie on to protect him from the sun. "Let's go!" Fionna yelled and we all headed towards the Candy kingdom. Both the vampires had an ax bass in hand and Fionna and I had our swords. Whatever this was, we were ready.

**(( Hey bros sorry this chap is short and late but I promise to make the next one exciting. BYEEE))**


End file.
